


Practice

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Kiss for good luck?"
Relationships: Shayne Topp/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Practice

Y/N looks away from Damien, Tiffany, and Matthew, when she feels a nudge to her ribs.  
“You alright?”  
She’s not surprised to see that it’s Shayne who’s by her side, a concerned expression on his face. She nods, “Yeah, just nervous.”  
“I think we’re all nervous.”  
She lets out a small laugh, “Yeah, but this is my first time were all eyes are going to be on me”  
An understanding look settles on his face.

It was hard to remember that despite being twenty like him and a few others, this was her first acting gig. And the writers had been nice enough for these past five episodes to ease her by giving her only a line or two, or just having her in the background. But, the live audience they had seemed to love the small things they had seen from her, and because of that she was the lead in this next sketch they were doing.

“You’ll do great, you’ve practiced this alot and you’ve had me run lines with you I can’t count how many times.” He tells her.  
She nods, feeling her nerves ease slightly as someone tells her all the things she had been telling herself. “Thank you, Shayne.” She says, wrapping her arms around him for a hug.  
Hugging her back, he can’t help but grin, knowing that she can’t see him. “No problem.”  
Pulling away from him, when she hears her name being called, she seems to have her usual energy in her and the teasing glint in her eyes is back too. “Kiss for good luck?”  
Shayne shakes his head at her, but allows himself to be pulled down slightly, so she can plant a kiss on his cheek. “Break a leg.”  
“I’ll try not to."


End file.
